kingdomthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Wiki:Entity names
Since the Kingdom games are almost purely graphical, none of the NPC's have official names. This article enlists the "standard" names to be used in order to have everybody on the same page when talking about a game entity, making Kingdom Wiki easier to follow. Naming process In Kingdom Wiki, the names given to in-game entities are chosen according to the following criteria: # how developers have called it # how the community of users have called it (mainly on Steam and Reddit) # the principles of: recognizability, naturalness, precision, conciseness and consistency. There is often more than one appropriate name for an entity. In those cases, the best name will be used to form the article title or section heading, while other good names can be used to create redirects. New released features may cause conflict with the old ones (see example) reducing how much they fit the five principles (#3 on the list above); in these situations the main names of old features may be subject to change. Player and Monarch "Player" is the human person controling the player character "Monarch". # The term "player" should be restricted to technical sentences. For example: #* The player can order an attack. #* The Monarch can order an attack. #* The player has to hold to order an attack. # Use "Monarch" instead of "King" or "Queen", unless specifically referring to male/female differences. Non-player characters (Or NPC's) * "Subjects" shall refer to the workforce of the Kingdom, all derivatives of the vagrants, the constructive, productive and military people hired by the Monarch. This also includes vagrants as a potential workforce. Other terms such as "townsfolk", "townspeople", "citizens", etc. are also acceptable. * "Vagrants" shall refer to the wanderers living in the forest, dressed in brown or black rags. Other acceptable names include "vagabonds", "homeless", "wanderers", "hobos", "beggars", "lost souls". * "Villagers" are the non-specialized subjects that have a coin but no tools. * The standard names for the specialized classes of subjects are "archers", "builders" (or "worker"), "farmers", "squires/ronin", "pikemen", "ninjas" and "knights/samurai". * "Soldiers" may collectively refer to all military units. * The knights' recruited archers (sporting the Kingdom's colors) are called "soldier archers". * Archers who spend their time hunting rabbits and deer on foot are called "hunter archers". * The unique subjects are the "Merchant", the "Banker" (or less commonly "the Financier"), the Gem Keeper, and the "hermits" or a "hermit" when generally speaking. The three hermits are called the "Ballista Hermit" (less commonly "Hermit of Tide"), the "Bakery Hermit" (or "Hermit of Baking"), and the "Knight Hermit" (or "Hermit of Valor"). * The creatures that attack the Kingdom are collectively called the "Greed". Among the Greed, the small running creatures are "greedlings", while the flying creatures are "floaters", the giants are "breeders", and the the dog-like ones are crown stealers. Places * "Kingdom" may refer to the general idea of the Monarch's lands, or it may more realistically refer to the extent of the walls. Lands beyond the walls are called the "wilderness", consisting of "plains" where rabbits spawn and "forests" where deer spawn. * A game level/map may be referred to as a "world", while "island" is more preferable when referring to a map in Kingdom: New Lands and Kingdom: Two Crowns. * "Town center" is the name for the large upgradable structure in the center of the Kingdom, as well as the area immediately around it. ** "Starting camp" is appropriate when referring to the first few stages of development, consisting of tents. ** "Lodge", "town hall" or etc. are appropriate when referring to the fourth and fifth stages of development, when a wooden structure appears. ** "Keep" is preferable over "castle" when referring to the final (stone/iron) stages of the town center; however both names are acceptable. (A castle is a much taller, more heavily fortified building.) * In both directions, the "outer wall" is the farthest wall from the center, with a lantern and a banner by it. Tools and objects * The tools farmers use are "scythes". Sickles are a different, handheld farming tool. "Sithe" is an archaic spelling, not to be used anywhere on the wiki other than with regards to the Statue of Sithe. * The "coat of arms" is the Kingdom's crest, insignia, emblem or symbolic image. "Crest" is an acceptable general alternative. And "escutcheon", an alternative when talking about the coat of arms on the pause menu. * The "blazon" is the textual heraldic description of a coat of arms. Capitalization Although quite long, the list below is not meant to be exhaustive. It is structured in groups to facilitate for editors the task of identifying the group which the nouns not explicitly mentioned here belong to. References Player character on Wikipedia. Article titles § Deciding on an article title on Wikipedia. As in this list of fictional islands. Note that the related entity is capitalized but not the mentioned place or structure. As in the three-age system. Category:Help